Pokemon Hunter J (Pokemon)
Pokémon Hunter J, frequently referred to as J''', or '''Jay in certain dubs, is one of the main antagonists in the anime; Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. She is a Pokémon hunter who, with the help from her henchmen, steals Trainers' Pokémon and sells the Pokémon requested by her clients for a profit on the black market, by any means necessary, including abandoning her henchmen, or even killing anyone who gets in her way. She was voiced by Takako Honda in the Japanese version and by Sonny Dey in the English dub. Role in anime Hunter J first appeared when she attempted to steal a Gardevoir owned by a girl named Melodi. Thinking Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth would be worth a sizable amount of money, so she decided to steal both them. This caused Ash to join forces with Team Rocket to rescue the two. Following a brief confrontation with Hunter J, they managed to sneak into J's airborne base and rescue their Pokémon and all the others she had stolen, before returning them to their rightful Trainers. Though several of her henchmen have been captured by Officer Jenny, Hunter J was able to escape and remained at large. Jessie, James, and Meowth especially seem to harbor a grudge against her ever since she kidnapped Meowth. Various Jobs Catching Shieldons Hunter J appeared again. This time, she was on a mission to steal a group of Shieldon, but was foiled by Ash and his friends, with help from his rival Gary. Her unseen employer in the helicopter cut off the deal to obtain the Shieldon, since Officer Jenny was near. After telling Ash and his friends not to get in her way next time as she gets away, she told her second-in-command to establish radio contact with their employer to tell him that they would not be doing service with him again. Catching Aura Sphere Riolu Hunter J appeared again where she was hired to steal a special Riolu that knew Aura Sphere, for an unknown client. Ash managed to rescue the Riolu, but Hunter J managed to escape again. Catching Regigigas Later on, Hunter J appeared again and attempted to capture Regigigas at the request of an unknown client. Hunter J traveled to the Snowpoint Temple and forcefully awakened Regigigas. Despite this, she was unable to capture it, due mostly to the efforts of Brandon and his Pokémon, and she immediately withdrew from the area when her client decided to cancel the deal. Assisting Team Galactic J appeared again. This time, she was hired by Team Galactic to catch the legendary Lake Guardian Pokémon; Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, and was successful. Although she was succeed in capturing the Lake guardians, her ship was hit by two Future Sight attacks used by Uxie and Mesprit directly before she captured them, which due to her overconfidence, Hunter J had forgotten about the Future Sight Attacks. As a result, J's ship crashed into Lake Valor and sank into a whirlpool while she and her crew members were on board. Once the ship was underwater, the protective glass broke and the ship was flooded with water, causing it to explode, J's glasses left floating to the surface. It is currently unknown if J, her Pokémon, or any of her crew survived. However, as she has not made any reappearances since, it's most likely that Hunter J, her Pokémon, and her crew are dead. Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Poacher Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased Category:Sadist Category:Callous